


Временная память

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [22]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Я не совсем понимаю причину, по которой мы здесь, тем более в ваш выходной, детектив Рид.Гэвин вздохнул и обернулся, хмурясь.— Тупой пластик, я же объяснял тебе. Мы ищем твоё предыдущее тело, чтобы скачать в него кое-что из данных, не отправившихся в «Киберлайф».
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 22
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Временная память

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 22: Погребение заживо.

— Я не совсем понимаю причину, по которой мы здесь, тем более в ваш выходной, детектив Рид.  
Гэвин вздохнул и обернулся, хмурясь.  
— Тупой пластик, я же объяснял тебе. Мы ищем твоё предыдущее тело, чтобы скачать в него кое-что из данных, не отправившихся в «Киберлайф». Ты ведь сможешь найти себя?  
Вид свалки сам по себе был способен повысить уровень стресса у любого андроида. Утро было туманным, по-осеннему неприятным и влажным, солнце ещё толком не встало, прячась за серой хмарью облаков. Оставленные краны и экскаваторы стояли железными росчерками в тумане, словно недорисованная, непроявленная картинка, одни лишь силуэты да линии, помаргивающие иногда огоньками светоотражателей.  
Гэвин и Ричард стояли прямо у грязного края карьера, куда свозили свежую партию утиля, бывшего некоторое время назад функционирующими андроидами — по экологическим нормам их было опасно смешивать с иным мусором. Спрессованные в блоки, сваленные в кучи полуразобранные, разбитые и раздавленные синтетические тела, где-то шевелящиеся конвульсивно, что-то вполголоса бормочущие, скрежещущие, похороненные заживо.  
Точнее, ещё не похороненные, чем Гэвин и собирался воспользоваться.  
— Давай, жопа пластиковая, пошевеливайся, — поторопил он. — Тут и находиться-то мерзко.  
Оглядевшись — хотя объектом его изучения были явно не визуальные данные — Ричард кивнул.  
— Я обнаружил частоту работы одного из моих уникальных биокомпонентов. Возможно, нам даже удастся найти сохранившиеся элементы энергозависимой памяти с необходимой вам информацией.  
— Заебись, — буркнул Гэвин. — Тогда показывай, давай, дорогу.  
— Вам нет смысла идти со мной, детектив, я сам перекачаю...  
— Заткнись, жестянка, может, я хочу посмотреть на твой искорёженный труп.  
Ричард послушно замолчал, отыскал склон, с которого можно было аккуратно спуститься, не упав в грязь, и начал аккуратно двигаться вниз, следя за тем, чтобы какая-нибудь подвижная деталь синтетического тела не выскользнула по грязи из-под ног. Гэвин, матерясь под нос, последовал за ним.  
Ричард не стал упоминать, что «искорёженным» тело андроида было, если верить сохранившимся из рапорта данным, по причине восьми принятых на себя пуль крупного калибра и пяти ножевых ранений.

— Детектив Рид, могу я узнать, почему важные материалы по делу предыдущий RK900 хранил в оперативной памяти, не сохраняя их? По протоколу работы он обязан делать копии в энергонезависимую память всего, что...  
— Завали хлебало и не нуди, жестянка, я тебя сейчас ударю. Откуда мне знать, может, он бракованный был. Может, и ты бракованный, раз мне такие вопросы задаёшь. И давай побыстрее, а то ветер холодный, я потом простужусь и буду ненавидеть тебя ещё сильнее.  
Снова прекратив разговор, Ричард сосредоточился на поиске тела своей серии, пока полуотключившиеся выброшенные андроиды мешали ему: их руки пытались схватить его, ноги — пнуть, немые рты — укусить, а те, у кого ещё остался голос, просили, проклинали и стенали, подражая людям, повторяли свою базовую реплику или ту, на которой их разум навеки остановился.  
— Здравствуйте, я — ваш компаньон для занятий фитнесом, пожалуйста, дайте мне имя. Здравствуйте, я — ваш компаньон для...  
— Мои ноги, мои красивые сильные ноги, я не могу их найти, мои ноги, ты видел мои ноги?..  
— Ваша авторизация не удалась, повторите ввод данных. Ваша авторизация не удалась, повторите...  
Кто-то пытался петь севшим, механическим голосом, не доходя до конца куплета и начиная заново раз за разом. И всё вокруг скрипело, скрежетало, щёлкало.  
Ричард воспринимал это спокойно. Он знал, что когда-нибудь тоже будет уничтожен. Возможно, как и предыдущая модель, спасая при этом жизнь своему напарнику-человеку.  
Это было приемлемо.  
Его диод светился ровным голубым светом, периодически мигая, когда Ричард терял сигнал и начинал искать заново.  
Гэвин молча шёл за ним, распинывая ползущие к нему детали.

Когда они добрались до кучи отходов из полицейского департамента, то там обнаружились обломки нескольких GS200, сломанных при ограблении банка, разбитые PC200 и PM700, пострадавшие во время террористической атаки, и даже WM400, которому снёс голову пытавшийся сбежать из участка бандит, не придумавший ничего лучше, кроме как напасть при побеге на робота-уборщика. И RK900, из тела которого продолжал медленно капать тириум.  
В отличие от остальных андроидов, подающих признаки жизни всеми остатками сил, предыдущий Ричард был в режиме гибернации, в который вошёл, скорее всего, уже после деактивации передатчика, который должен был отправить данные в «Киберлайф». Значит, его временные данные были сохранены, и нужно было только забрать их. Ричард уже протянул руку к телу своего предшественника, как Гэвин буркнул:  
— А ну стой. Проведи-ка... — Он прищурился, вспоминая, затем задрал рукав, подсматривая что-то, записанное на запястье. — Проведи анализ биокомпонентов... Вот этих, короче, я не могу эти сраные цифры произнести вслух.  
И Гэвин сунул Ричарду под нос записанное на его руке.  
Поправка: неверное предположение. Не написанное — вытатуированное.  
Ричард мгновенно прочитал список и повернулся к неисправимо повреждённому телу, проверяя визуально целостность. То, что было в списке детектива Рида, составляло собой личность андроида: его блоки памяти, процессор, центр распределения приоритетности задач...  
— Все упомянутые вами компоненты находятся в голове и, по результатам первичного сканирования, не повреждены, — сообщил Ричард. — Только один осколок в блоке памяти, версия которого сохранена в моей, так что вы не заметите отличий.  
— Ага, как же, — пробормотал Гэвин. — А ты бы мог аккуратно достать эти детали и впихнуть вместо своих?  
Ричард мигнул диодом.  
— Это сотрёт мою личность и воспоминания, заменив предыдущей версией, но технически это возможно. Однако это не имеет смысла, если я могу просто перекачать информацию...  
— Нет. — Гэвин мотнул головой. — Мне нужен он.  
Ричард вежливо посмотрел на него, затем — на разбитого RK900.  
Вытатуированные номера биокомпонентов. Прикрыть своим телом от всех повреждений, даже некритичных для человека, но оказавшихся критичными для андроида. Прийти на свалку ради информации о деле, хотя Ричард был более чем уверен, что имеющаяся информация по текущим делам корректно отражена в его памяти.  
Хранение информации в блоках оперативной памяти, где они не будут достоянием «Киберлайф» в случае отказа системы или резервного копирования на облачное хранилище.  
— Хорошо, детектив Рид. Мне понадобится ваша помощь в конце, когда я буду перезагружать систему для установления новых данных.  
— Да-да, конечно. Это точно не будет более стрёмно, чем гуляние по этому кошмару робо-маньяка.

Когда Ричард закрыл глаза, погасив диод на виске, Гэвин затаил дыхание — и выдохнул, когда диод Ричарда вновь загорелся, а глаза открылись.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил он с тревогой. — Никаких проблем?  
— Никаких, Гэвин, — Ричард вновь моргнул и поднялся, перекалибровывая моторику, баланс и всю двигательную систему. — Могу с уверенностью утверждать, что это сработало.  
— «Могу с уверенностью утверждать»... Я вообще ни в чём не был уверен. Почему этот новый Ричард согласился? Это ведь вроде как... Ну, самоубийство?  
— Он оценил ценность его с вами партнёрства и нашего. И, скорее всего, догадался о моей девиантности и наших отношениях.  
Гэвин скривился. Какой-то полусломанный андроид особенно громко затрещал окончательно сломавшимся голосовым модулятором, и Рид поёжился.  
— Давай-ка сваливать отсюда. Что ты будешь делать с его компонентами. Вставишь в своё прошлое тело?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Ричард. — Когда мы приедем домой, я расплавлю их, не подключая к питанию. Для него это будет просто исчезновение, что-то вроде безболезненной эвтаназии для человека.  
Он прервался, чтобы подсадить Гэвина и помочь ему выбраться из карьера свалки.  
— Я оставил тебе список, а ты сделал с ним татуировку?  
— Я боялся потерять эту сраную бумажку! — вскинулся Гэвин. — И тебя, жестянка. Я и так думал, что уже потерял тебя!  
Ричард улыбнулся — мягко, ласково, как не прописывал ни один из многочисленных алгоритмов социализации «Киберлайф».  
— Ты вернул меня обратно, Гэвин. Не скопировал, бросив умирать, а действительно вернул.  
— Но это так стрёмно... Если бы я не успел сделать это, пока ты не отключился окончательно, твоя временная память тоже бы пропала.  
Ричард, отряхнув штаны от попавшей всё-таки на них грязи, безошибочно направился к припаркованной неподалёку машине Гэвина. Ему было приятно чувствовать себя вновь в полностью функционирующем теле.  
— Как у людей, разве нет? Ваш разум тоже недолговечен в случае перекрывания кислорода.  
— Ой, заткнись. Человеком он решил заделаться! — буркнул Гэвин, садясь за руль.  
— Я бы никогда такого не пожелал, Гэвин. Будучи человеком, я бы не смог так же эффективно оберегать тебя.  
На это Рид только фыркнул, не собираясь хоть как-то показывать, насколько его это зацепило.  
Ричард ведь буквально умер за него дважды. Один раз — закрыв от выстрелов, а второй раз — отказавшись от только начавшейся жизни ради чужих, по сути, отношений.  
Это было странно осознавать, но Гэвин привык, что часто не понимает того, что происходит с его напарником-андроидом.  
Но на свалку он бы Ричарда точно не выкинул.  
Он же, в конце концов, этого пластикового засранца любил.  
И, несмотря на всю эту херню с запретом на андроидские чувства, был уверен, что взаимно.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3158>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHS.jpg)


End file.
